


Closer

by sokowan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, body worshiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokowan/pseuds/sokowan
Summary: Devour my body like it belongs to you.





	Closer

It all started where it had to start.

He looked at Kyungsoo's body displayed on the bed, his skin just as white as the sheets, covered up with orange and purple marks here and there, perpetuating a canvas only he knew how to paint on. Every curve traced blindlessly with his fingers, from the top of the boy's large shoulders, to his slim waist, up and down his plump ass, ending up on perfect full thighs. Jongin never lost pleasure in kissing those thighs, the ones who were his at right this moment to enjoy. And the noises Kyungsoo made every time his tongue licked from behind his knees up his butt was a reward from everything granted good in this life. A low murmur, a soft plea, a deep moan muffled by the cotton sheets. Everything was worthwhile. His favorite spot to lavish his lust in Kyungsoo's skin was the tiny little mole he discovered in the junction of where his butt was created, right there, in the curve was a light brownish mole he devoured every time. It was kissing and licking and biting until his mouth went dry, like a desert seeking an ocean.

On his stomach, Kyungsoo felt his cock be pressed on the sheets by his body, but only this heaviness was felt compared to the lightness of Jongin's touches. He touched him like he was sculpturing him, over and over again. When he felt his legs being placed together his cock twitched and he closed his eyes, for he couldn't contain facing reality no more. A hand massaging his left ass cheek, then another pressing it's twin, then spreading them apart like they were born to reveal something in between. He felt the hot breath of Jongin's mouth riled up his hole and it reminded him of earlier this morning, when the younger opened up a hot piece of bread and smell its scent. That's what he did, with his face closed to Kyungsoo's hole; he smelled the other's scent and smiled to himself.

Suddenly the heat was gone, but something much more filling came in. He knew much preparation wasn't needed, wen they were already ready. It just felt heavenly to feel Jongin's cock on his entrance, finally asking permission to enter. 

Jongin watched attentively it's opening to stretch wide open for him. The opening adjusting to his head's size, opening then closing all around it, like it was wandering into strange territory and was testing him. It was such a beautiful sight to behold, he thought. Kyungsoo's hole opening up for him was the best view he ever came upon. We watched every inch coming in, every vein being swelled up by Kyungsoo, like it was him who was devouring him, eating his cock like it needed it to survive.

"So beautiful", he breathed out.

Holding Kyungsoo's cheeks apart, still, one knee pressed on the bed while the other one kept him standing, he felt himself fill Kyungsoo's inside, and the low moan that escalated into a chant made his head went dizzy. He was mesmerized by the feeling of his cock being squized to tightly. Hypnotised by the sight of the hairless entrance welcoming him so adoringly so like it was its home.

"So good for me", came a little louder. "Come on, baby, don't move. I'm gonna make you feel real good".

And all Kyungsoo could feel was his body going numb and alert at the same time. He couldn't move, but every gesture and sensation came as an stupor. The tingling in his limbs, the pressure in his stomach. He bit his lower lip too hard, tasting blood in his tongue when he swallowed up.

Jongin went all in, to go all out in slow motion. The skin of his cock moving to close around its head and the veins pulsing in his dick was just consequences of this. He went all the way back until only the full red head could be seen, the hole all around it pulsing like it needed it right back.

"You should look at you, so so so pretty".

When he hit back, Kyungsoo left a loud moan fill the room. It wasn't fast, but was so hard and right. He felt complete, full. He didn't dare to think how hallow his body felt without it in him.

"Fuck", Kyungsoo breathed out, slow puffs coming out in the comfort of his sheets, being wet now by his saliva who couldn't contain itself from coming out, just like everything in his body.

When the trusts became a little faster, he urged his behind up towards Jongin's crotch, like it needed to meet him half-way through a breathing of their bodies together, meanwhile Jongin pressed his hips down, his hands imprinting pink marks on his skin. He could only puff out while his cock went inside Kyungsoo, his mind clouded. He felt himself losing control and his trusts coming a little erratic, so deep, so squeezed, so good.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" was all he gather from Kyungsoo's hiccups.

When he squeezed each of Kyungsoo's cheek like he was holding a riding belt, the boy beneath him squeezed his eyebrows and let out a whimper. Hot liquid being felt between his low stomach and the sheets, while Jongin's cock still penetrated him like he couldn't survive without it. His legs got numb and tingly; he didn't felt like he had any control left on his body. The muscles on his back tensed.

When Jongin began to growl whenever he trusted in, Kyungsoo knew the boy was close of his release. A musical played by their skin was recorded in full blast, each time he pulled back, he came stronger until he felt his body tense and every pore in his body tingled with a feeling of everything. He breathed out lust and breathed in Kyungsoo's exquisite everything. His body jerked at every drop of cum he let out on Kyungsoo's hole. The boy lied there, feeling himself warm from the inside. 

When a hot tongue darted in his hole to lick a tiny drop of the semen, his body shivered on its own. But to lick him dry wasn't Jongin's intention. He found, thrown on the bed, the tiny black object Kyungsoo bought for him. And squeezed it into his hole until it was all inside. 

The tiny black butt plug kept his cum right where it belonged; inside the body under him.

A satisfied hum pecked Jongin's ears and he looked up at the boy, who were now peeking from his shoulders to watch him.

"It looks amazing on you. You should wear it more often", Jongin said above a whisper. His chest felt heavy and his eyes drooled.

"It feels amazing inside", Kyungsoo replied.

Softly touching the boy's arms, Jongin made him lay his back on the bed and sucked in all the glory his naked form could prevail. His short hair all wet from sweating and his eyes, drooled. The dark nipples staring at him like two tiny suns orbiting a constellation that was Kyungsoo's torso. So full of tiny stars and clouds of their last encounter. His firm belly and the cock that lied in his low stomach, flacid and over sensitive. 

When Jongin liked his stomach, Kyungsoo didn't thought he had in him any more room for Jongin to explore. But the other always found new places to meet with his mouth. When his plump lips met his flacid dick and sucked it all into his mouth, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and let be consumed by it. By everything that was Jongin. He let himself feel how hot the other's mouth was around his cock, or how rough his tongue was. His palate lighetly touching his the veins, while his cheeks hollowed and made the pressure just right. He felt himself reaching the other's throat, cock already in his hard size , and every time it reached there, he felt home was never a place but the feeling of his cock hitting Jongin's throat over and over. 

Jongin massaged his sack balls so slowly, he felt the pressure and himself coming again, his body edging in all its extremities. Nothing came out of the tip, however, but the loud moan he left made Jongin leave a love kiss on his length. 

He breathed heavily. All his body following the motion of his need for air. Jongin laid on his side, and kissed the top of his head, before holding his waist and pressing him against his torso, closing his eyes to sleep.  
Kyugsoo closed his eyes tightly, a small smile escaping his lips before it all went dark and night skies in his eyes was all the could see.


End file.
